La parenthèse
by SIAG
Summary: Maura Isles est une étudiante française. Lors d'un échange linguistique, elle va faire la connaissance de sa correspondante américaine. Une jeune femme enjouée, très influencée par ses origines italiennes.


"Vos correspondants arrivent demain. N'oubliez pas d'aller les chercher et de leur réserver le meilleur accueil".

Quelques murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent dans la classe.

"Je vous souhaite à tous un bon weekend et n'hésitez pas à faire découvrir à nos amis les charmes de notre ville. On se retrouve lundi."

Par petits groupes les élèves sortirent du cours, certains s'attardant auprès du professeur en quête de renseignements complémentaires. Seule Maura Isles ne se mêla pas aux éclats de voix et aux rires. Pourtant, plus que les autres, elle avait des raisons d'être impatiente.

Trois mois auparavant, ils avaient tous reçu une fiche concernant l'étudiant qu'ils allaient recevoir dans le cadre de l'échange. Un nom, un prénom, une adresse. Ce n'était pas obligatoire mais il était vivement conseillé de prendre contact avec son correspondant avant de le recevoir. Et Maura avait suivi les recommandations de ses professeurs. Elle se savait timide et redoutait d'être mal à l'aise.

C'est ainsi que sa correspondance avec Jane Rizzoli avait commencé. Elle se souvenait encore de la première lettre reçue. Cette écriture étrange toute en capitales qui semblaient former sur la page des hiéroglyphes ou des dessins codés. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que son imagination s'enflamme. Trois mois durant, elles s'écrivirent, une lettre par semaine. De longues lettres sur leur vie respective. Se confiant parfois plus facilement qu'elles ne l'auraient fait avec un proche.

Jane rêvait d'intégrer le FBI et elle persévérait, encouragée dans cette voie par sa petite amie, Riley. Elles s'étaient rencontrées sur les bancs du lycée et, depuis, ne s'étaient plus quittées, formant aux yeux de tous, un couple. Cette relation assumée nourrissait l'intérêt que Maura portait à Jane. Elle qui, à 22 ans, n'avait à son actif que deux brèves histoires d'amour chaotiques, elle enviait ces deux femmes qui s'aimaient.

Malgré la sommaire description physique qu'elles s'étaient donné, elles se reconnurent tout de suite dans le hall de l'aéroport. Maura se gronda intérieurement tant elle avait la sensation de ne penser que par clichés et pourtant la jeune femme qui la saluait de loin correspondait trait pour trait à ce que les Français s'imaginent des Italiens, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'Italiens émigrés depuis plusieurs générations en Amérique. Une cascade de boucles brunes. Une silhouette fine et élancée, une peau dorée, gorgée de soleil. Et sa voix, c'est sans aucun doute ce qui bouleversa le plus Maura. Ces mots français, ces mots du quotidien, transfigurés par cet accent. La phrase la plus banale, dans sa bouche, devenait un poème, une caresse.

Toute la semaine, elles partagèrent leur temps entre les cours à la fac et les errances touristiques à travers la ville. Jane s'enthousiasmait de tout, voulait tout voir. La moindre église, le moindre monument. Elle sautillait de joie, s'exclamait devant une vitrine où des chiots en peluche hochaient mécaniquement la tête, dévorait des frites en cornet, parce qu'elle prétendait qu'elles avaient meilleur goût mangées avec les doigts.

Tout ce qu'elle faisait était empreint de générosité et de fougue. Maura, qui était la timidité et la retenue incarnées, passait par mille tourments devant tant d'audace. Elle rougissait, protestait mais finissait toujours par céder et se laisser entraîner par cette lame de fond d'énergie et par ce sourire. Un sourire qui venait à bout de toutes ses résistances.

Elles hantaient les rayons des librairies, partageant leurs découvertes, établissant des listes de ce qu'il fallait absolument avoir lu, écouté, vu. En une semaine, elles essayaient de partager ce qui aurait tenu dans une amitié de plusieurs années.

Le soir, rentrées dans la chambre universitaire de Maura, Jane rejoignait la cuisine commune et préparait les pâtes à sa façon, al dente, car c'était un péché de les manger autrement. Le seul moment douloureux pour Maura c'est quand Jane saisissait son téléphone pour appeler Riley. La première fois, inconsciente de ce qui l'attendait, Maura était restée. Chaque mot, chaque éclat de rire était un coup de couteau dans le rêve éveillé qu'elle vivait. Jane allait repartir, avait une autre vie, ailleurs et, surtout, son cœur battait déjà pour une autre femme. Maura chassait cette pensée de son esprit car c'était accepter que le voile de ses illusions se déchire. Il serait bien assez tôt, lorsque Jane serait partie, de souffrir. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste faire provision de bonheur, même si c'était une joie volée, prise à l'insu de Jane.

Désormais, quand Jane appelait Riley, Maura filait sous la douche. Et quand elle revenait, Jane était déjà dans son lit. Maura se glissait dans son duvet, sur un matelas gonflable qu'elle avait installé dans le seul espace libre de la petite chambre. Elles ne s'endormaient alors que tard dans la nuit, épuisées, se racontant encore l'une à l'autre leur vie passée, leurs espoirs.

Jane devait quitter la France le dimanche matin. Dès son réveil le samedi, Maura fut saisie d'une tristesse qui noua sa gorge. Elle ne toucha pas à ses tartines et même son café au lait ne passait pas. Jane qui dévorait comme à son habitude un croissant tout en croquant un carré de chocolat lui demanda :  
- Eh, piccolina*, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es toute bizarre..  
- C'est rien... C'est juste que...Tu pars demain... Les larmes qu'elle essayait de refluer depuis son réveil furent en un instant à ses paupières.  
- Oh ! burina* ! Ne pleure pas, il nous reste un jour et une nuit entière !  
Elle se leva et prit Maura dans ses bras comme on étreint un enfant, lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour essayer de la faire sourire.  
- Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser comme des petites folles et puis, je ne vais pas mourir. Boston ce n'est pas le bout du monde, tu viendras me voir, hein carina mia* ?

Maura ferme les yeux, s'enivre de cette main qui parcourt ses cheveux et lui donne des frissons. Même si les paroles de Jane se veulent rassurantes, elle sait que ce sont les dernières heures qu'elles partagent ensemble. Alors elle se fait violence et affiche un pauvre sourire pour rassurer son amie.

Et Jane tint sa promesse, la journée fut inoubliable. Chaque seconde qui passait Maura ne se contentait pas de la vivre, elle essayait de l'enregistrer, de la graver dans sa mémoire, afin de s'en repasser le film aux heures sombres du départ. Cette mèche de cheveux rebelles qu'elle replaçait indéfiniment, ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait quand elle voulait s'excuser de sa énième bêtise, sa façon de marcher, de la regarder droit dans les yeux, de la désarçonner par sa douceur. Rien n'échappait à Maura.

Le soir venu, elles s'attablèrent devant le dernier repas qu'avait préparé Jane.

- Tu ne peux pas vivre sans avoir goûté à mes polpette* !

Maura tentait de ne pas gâcher leur ultime soirée par sa tristesse mais elle ne parvenait pas à chasser ce poids dans sa poitrine qui lui donnait la nausée.

Quand Jane revint de la douche ce soir-là, Maura était déjà lovée dans son duvet, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Jane commença à parler, mais sa voix n'était pas un babillement apaisant, ce n'était pour Maura qu'un cruel rappel du silence qui l'attendrait dans sa chambre le lendemain. Elle suffoquait déjà à l'idée de retrouver sa solitude et ne put réprimer des sanglots. Jane se leva, vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule :  
- Je t'en prie, uccello mio*, ne pleure pas, viens, viens dormir avec moi.

Même assaillie par le chagrin, Maura savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dormir ensemble. Mais elle choisit délibérément de s'aveugler, se persuadant que tout se passerait bien. Elle se glissa dans le lit à la place de Jane dont elle sentait encore la chaleur. Jane s'installa à côté. Toutes les deux, allongées sur le dos, essayaient de se serrer au maximum de leur côté respectif du lit pour éviter de se toucher. Pour la première fois, Maura qui était si habituée à la décontraction et au naturel de Jane, sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Elle percevait une tension, une raideur dans son corps. Jane, d'habitude si volubile, murmura, pour ne pas briser le silence de la nuit :  
- Parle-moi, je n'ai pas sommeil.  
- Tu connais l'histoire de Tristan et Yseut ?  
- Un peu, oui… raconte…  
- Le roi Marc a envoyé Tristan, son neveu, en Irlande pour aller quérir Yseut qu'il veut épouser. Sur le bateau du retour, Tristan et Yseut boivent par erreur le philtre d'amour qui était destiné aux futurs époux, ils sont donc désormais condamnés à s'aimer. Ils luttent contre leurs sentiments mais c'est inutile car ils sont victimes de la magie. Lorsque le roi Marc apprend qu'il a été trahi par son neveu, qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, et par son épouse, il les condamne. Les deux amants parviennent à s'enfuir et vivent en exil dans la forêt du Morois...

Maura hésite, cherchant les mots les plus justes.

- Quand le roi Marc surprend Tristan et Yseut dans la forêt. Ils sont tous les deux nus, étendus, et le roi s'apprête à les tuer mais il interrompt son geste lorsqu'il aperçoit l'épée de Tristan, dégainée, et placée entre lui et Yseut comme un rempart. Le roi Marc prend ça comme un gage de chasteté et s'en va. Nous… c'est un peu pareil, non ?  
- Je ne comprends pas...  
Maura regrette déjà d'avoir fait allusion à cette histoire mais elle est allée trop loin pour s'arrêter.  
- Peut-être que nous, c'est pareil... Comme Tristan et Yseut on devrait mettre une épée entre nous deux pour être sûres que...

Elle ne va pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée car à la seule idée de ce qui pourrait se passer entre elles, s'il n'y avait plus ce mince espace libre entre leurs corps, son cœur s'accélère dangereusement. Jane se retourne sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son coude, elle regarde Maura qui tourne obstinément son regard vers le plafond. Elle sait que si elle croise dans la demi obscurité les yeux de Jane posés sur elle, elle ne contrôlera plus rien.  
- Oui mais... s'ils étaient nus, c'est peut-être qu'ils avaient fait l'amour avant...rien qu'une fois...et que, pris de remords, après, pour être certains de ne pas recommencer... ils ont placé l'épée.  
Jane dit cela lentement, chaque mot pesé. Maura répète pour elle-même :  
- Oui, peut-être que tu as raison... Rien qu'une fois...  
Jane répète "Rien qu'une fois". Et Maura l'entend comme une demande, une prière à elle adressée. Elle se tourne à son tour sur le côté et devine le profil de Jane à qui elle dit en réponse :  
- Rien qu'une fois...

Elle ne sait pas comment on fait l'amour interdit. Comment on s'approche d'un corps qui ne vous appartient pas et qu'on désire pourtant comme sa propre vie. Leurs mains se frôlent, s'apprivoisent. Leurs doigts se mêlent, s'entremêlent, se découvrent timidement. Et quand ils ont fini leur danse, leurs visages enfin se rencontrent. Maura laisse courir ses lèvres sur celles de Jane, mais ne s'attarde pas, poursuit son chemin, effleurant chaque parcelle du visage de Jane, en apprenant chaque contour, chaque repli, s'attardant sur les paupières et sur les sourcils qu'elle devine salés.

Leur premier baiser est doux. Il a un goût de dentifrice. La langue de Maura qui caresse ses dents, son palais, se fait exploratrice, vent frais. Tous les sens de Jane sont en alerte, elle s'offre toute entière aux caresses de son amie. C'est la première fois. La première fois qu'elle trompe Riley. La première fois qu'on lui fait l'amour avec autant d'abandon. Elle voudrait tout arrêter qu'elle ne pourrait pas, comme Tristan et Yseut ensorcelés par le vin herbé, maintenant qu'elle a goûté à ses lèvres, elle en veut davantage. Pourtant elle ne s'autorise aucun geste. Elle se donne mais ne prend rien. Elle ignore si c'est une ruse que son esprit a trouvé pour ne pas avoir la sensation de tromper totalement Riley ou si c'est une punition qu'elle s'inflige à elle-même. Ne pas s'autoriser à toucher ce corps, ces seins qui pointent sous le tee-shirt de Maura, c'est un supplice qu'elle s'impose pour ne pas se sentir entièrement coupable.

Maura, elle, ne pense plus, submergée par sa faim. Le ventre de Jane, velours. Les seins de Jane, laiteux et sucrés. Leurs mamelons qu'elle fait glisser entre ses lèvres, qui durcissent sous sa caresse, frémissent. Elles jouent avec eux, les attrapent tour à tour, les délaissent et quand Jane se colle à elle, gémit, les saisit à nouveau à pleine bouche, incapable de les laisser insatisfaits.

Elle a placé sa jambe entre celles de Jane et sent son excitation à travers le fin tissu de sa culotte. Elle pourrait la faire patienter, jouer de raffinement, la pousser à supplier mais elle est débordée par la violence de son propre désir. Leurs jambes entremêlées, sa main impérieuse s'introduit dans la culotte de Jane, elle imagine des boucles brunes, elles les écarte doucement, se fraie un passage, et délicatement s'enfonce dans le fourreau de soie humide. Elle commence à imprimer à ses doigts un mouvement lent que Jane renforce en s'appuyant contre sa cuisse. Et Maura suit le même mouvement enserrant contre son sexe la jambe de Jane. D'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière. Les doigts glissent, perdent leur repère, confus s'égarent devant tant de moiteur mais la jambe est là, qui donne la juste impulsion. Maura lèche les lèvres de Jane, boit sa salive, saisit sa langue et la suçote si patiemment, si intensément que Jane a l'impression que ce n'est pas sa langue que Maura tient entre ses lèvres mais son sexe. Et cette pensée noue son ventre, elle sent le plaisir monter, se répandre en elle comme un feu, elle accélère ses frottements et Maura en écho amplifie ses mouvements, enserre sa jambe à la faire gémir de douleur et leurs langues mêlées, l'orgasme les secouent toutes les deux.

Si le temps ne lui était pas compté, Maura pourrait se blottir dans les bras de Jane et s'endormir, apaisée. Mais elle sait qu'au petit matin, comme Cendrillon, elle ne serrera plus entre ses bras, qu'un fantasme, parti en fumée. Elle n'a qu'une nuit pour aimer cette femme et lui donner ce qu'elle pourrait lui donner durant toute une vie. Elle remonte les draps sur sa tête et s'enfonce dans la chaleur du lit. Elle se débat un peu avec la culotte de Jane, qui lutte, semblant refuser cette caresse plus intime. Mais Maura a le dessus. Cette nuit lui appartient. Elle ne demande pas la permission. Elle prend son dû.

Elle caresse du bout des doigts l'intérieur des cuisses, y frotte ses joues, se laisse guider par les senteurs de poivre et de fougère fraîchement coupée. Elle enfouit son visage dans le sexe de Jane : elle est arrivée chez elle. Tout lui est inconnu, tout lui est familier. Ses lèvres ourlées qu'elle écarte délicatement, pour laisser passage à son nez. Elle voudrait entrer toute entière dans l'étroite fente qu'elle lèche comme une chatte ses petits. Elle sent son clitoris, petit caillou qui roule sous sa langue puis se tend, dardé et pointu comme une langue. Sans répit, elle le mordille, l'aspire, le fait rouler entre ses lèvres et Jane a saisi ses cheveux et la maintient fermement contre elle, entre ses jambes, essaie d'imprimer au mouvements de sa bouche un rythme plus rapide mais Maura n'obéit pas. Savamment, elle la retient au bord, tout au bord de la jouissance. Puis, sans prévenir, Maura accélère les mouvements de sa bouche. Sa langue s'est faite serpent de mer et ondule sur son clitoris, quant à ses doigts ils sont partout, ils pénètrent, fouillent, se rendent maîtres de tout l'espace. Jane qui n'a jamais été comblée de cette façon gémit et supplie : "Dio mio, Dio mio* ! "

Maura n'entend pas, elle a perdu la notion du temps et de la réalité, elle fait corps avec ce sexe pantelant, gonflé de désir. Ses doigts sont le prolongement de ce sexe juteux qui s'ouvre et se referme, toujours plus avide. Maura a le visage brûlant de larmes, de salive et de fatigue, elle ne se reconnaît pas dans cette férocité, mais elle veut marquer Jane au fer rouge. La posséder, la prendre entièrement. Se fondre en elle. Elle n'a qu'une nuit pour lui laisser d'elle un souvenir indélébile et quand Jane est soulevée par le plaisir, secouée de spasmes, qu'elle plante ses ongles dans les épaules de Maura, Maura hoquette et sanglote, jouet brisé entre les cuisses de son amante. Elles s'endorment toutes les deux sans un mot, sans une parole, tout a été dit. Leur amour ne s'étendra pas au-delà des frontières de la nuit.

**piccolina : ma petite**

**carina mia : ma chérie**

**uccello mio : mon oiseau**

**burina : idiote (mais dit sur un ton affectueux).**

**Dio mio : Mon Dieu**

**_Dedicato a Francesca. Vorrei essere ancora il tuo Grillo Parlante._**


End file.
